Finding Your Voice
by Patience Winchester Halliwell
Summary: When Penny Haliwell is alerted of a family member in trouble, she jumps at the chance to take 6yearold Harry Potter away from his abusive Uncle. But what happens when Harry gets his Hogwarts Letter, especially when Harry hasn't spoken a word in 5 years? C
1. Chapter 1

_Mind speech_

/parseltongue/

:signing:

"Regular talk" -d'uh lmao

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I prolly wouldn't be on the internet writing my ideas. Lmao No, unfortunately, Harry Potter does not belong to me but the oh-so talented J. K. Rowling. Let us all bow down to her bows

Charmed is not mine either, It belongs to the people at WB. I tried to get them to sell it to me but they won't accept my generous offer of $50. ;-) lmao But Chris is definitely mine...but that's another story for another day :-)

Summary: When the Haliwell family learns of a family member in trouble, Penny rushes to London and takes 6-year-old Harry Potter away from his abusive alcoholic uncle, Vernon Dursley. What happens when Harry gets his letter from Dumbledore, that says he's to go to Hogwarts, especially when Harry hasn't spoken a word in 5-years?

Now, on word! Hahahahahaha get it? On **_WORD?_** HAHAHA ok, wow tough crowd. :-/

Chapter One

Don't Mess With the Haliwells

"GRAMS!" Piper Haliwell yelled as she opened the door. "I'M HOME!" with a grunt Piper dragged the big suitcase she was carrying through the door.

"PHOEBE? PRUE? ANYBODY HOME?"

"IN THE KITCHEN PIPER!" yelled Phoebe's voice from the kitchen. Abandoning her suitcase she walked into the kitchen. Phoebe was sitting at the kitchen table. She was wearing ripped up jeans and a belly shirt. She was drinking a cup of coffee. Phoebe Haliwell was the youngest of Piper's sisters, at the age of 20-years-old. Piper is the middle sister, at 22-years-old, and their oldest sister, Prue, is 25.

"Hey! It's so good to see you!" said Phoebe, hugging her favorite sister.

"Oh I know it's so good to see you too! How's New York?"

"Oh, you know. How's Cooking School?"

"Pretty good. Where's Grams?"

"Upstairs resting. I think I wore her out already." Phoebe and Piper laughed and Piper asked,

"Is Prue here yet?" Phoebe gave her a look and said,

"You actually believed she'd be here on time?"

"No, more like hoping." Piper poured herself some coffee and sat down at the table. As Piper and Phoebe made idle chit-chat Penelope Haliwell jumped from her bed as blue lights entered through the ceiling and formed a man.

"Sam! Be careful, the girls might have been in here." Penny scolded. Sam, her Whitelighter, shook his head and waved his hand impatiently.

"We have bigger problems then that. Penny, have you ever heard of the Evans?" Penny thought a moment, before shaking her head slowly.

"The name sounds familiar, but I can't place it. Why?" Sam sighed, his years showing on his face.

"They're your cousins. Rose Evans bloodline goes back to Melinda Warren's sister, Irene Warren. Irene was disgraced after she started practicing a magic that was other than the Wiccan kind. Irene went on to marry Mark Canfield, a non magical person in every way. Their daughter was born and was named Beverly. Beverly Canfield was non magical, weather it be Wiccan or otherwise. She went on to marry Victor Hansen, and had a girl named Rose Hansen. Rose Hansen wasn't magical either, and when she married Jack Evans it seemed that the magic in her line of the family had dropped off forever. But when they had a baby girl who was born in lights, they thought she could possess some magic in her. So they took up the family tradition and named her Petunia Evans. They soon found out, that although she had a certain fascination with magic, she was not magical in anyway. Then they had their 2nd and last child, another baby girl. In Rose's mind all hope of putting magic back into the family diminished, so she named her Lily Evans. But everything changed when Lily was 6-years-old and had her first premonition. You can image the delight Rose felt when she realized that that meant she could reunite with her lost family members. Petunia, however, had always dreamed of being magical and winning her mother's affection. You can image that as happy as Rose was, Petunia was jealous. She treated her sister like scum from there on. Well, you can image the surprise and in Petunia's case jealously of everyone when 11-year-old Lily Evans received a letter accepting her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Lily got to Hogwarts, she met James Potter. James Potter's bloodline goes back to Irene. It was his ancestor who turned Irene onto Witchcraft in the form of wands and Latin spells. Unlike Lily's ancestors though, his bloodline stayed true and had no non magical people. Well, Lily hid her Wiccan powers from her friends, until one day in her 4th year of Hogwarts Lily had a run in with a demon. Shax almost killed Lily's two best friends, Michelle Dunlop and Emma Crowley along with James Potter and his best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Lily used all the energy she could muster to save her friends. Unfortunately it left her unconscious for a week, and without her Wiccan powers for years. Now, over the years James Potter hadn't become Lily's favorite person. But after this attack James fell hopelessly in love with Lily. He sat by her bedside all night for the week she was unconscious. When she woke up, she still hated him though. He immediately started to try and impress her. But the more he showed off the more she hated him. Until their last year in Hogwarts, when he finally stopped trying to impress her, and started being himself. The two fell hopelessly in love all over again and married. Petunia, however, married a non magical person Vernon Dursley, who, like her now, wanted nothing to do with magic. While Petunia Dursley had her first son, Dudley, they were certain he was non magical. But after marrying James Potter at the young age of 17 and a long awaited honeymoon night, Lily found out that she was pregnant. She gave birth to Harry James Potter. But when Harry was just one year old Lily and James were killed by a rising dark lord, Lord Voldemort. He tried to kill Harry as well, but a Wiccan spell placed on him by Lily made the Killing Curse backfire onto him. Near death, he fled the house, and hasn't been seen since. So Harry was placed into the care of his Aunt Petunia and his Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley. But here's where we need your help. The Elders have been informed that Vernon is an alcoholic, and abuses his nephew. We were wondering if you would be able to take custody of Harry, before it's too late. They're just terrible to him. When he gets sick, they don't take him to the doctor. Several times he's gotten strep throat, and hasn't gotten treatment. And he doesn't talk, ever. He's got several improperly healed broken bones as well."

"Say no more. Really, that's the longest I think I've ever heard you talk. But I will help the boy. Where is he?"

"He's in England. With his Uncle and Aunt. I can orb you there now if you want." offered Sam. Penny nodded and said,

"Ok. I just wanna say hello to the girls first." Penny walked over to the door as Sam orbed outside the house. Walking down the stairs Penny yelled,

"Is that my Piper I hear?" the doorbell rang and Penny called,

"Come in Sam!" as she breezed by the door on her way to the kitchen. She spotted Phoebe and Piper sitting at the kitchen table. As Penny walked in and went over to Piper to hug her the back door opened and the oldest sister, Prue, walked in, 2 hours late.

"Hey everybody sorry I was late!" no one paid very much attention to her because Grams said,

"Girls, I'm terrible sorry to put you in this position, but I have just been informed that there is a family member in grave danger. Now, would you mind terribly if he came to live with us?"

"No, not at all Grams. Is he ok? What's his name? How old is he? Where did he live before?" said Piper immediately. The other sisters nodded in unison.

"His name is Harry Potter. And he is 6-years-old. He has been abused terribly by his Aunt and Uncle. He lives in London. But not for much longer."

"How are we related to him exactly?" asked a skeptical Prue.

"Melinda Warren had a sister, Irene. Irene married Mark Canfield and had Beverly. Beverly married Victor Hansen and had Rose. Rose married Jack Evans, and they had two girls, the oldest Petunia Evans and her little sister Lily Evans. Lily Evans married James Potter and had Harry. Petunia married Vernon Dursley and had Dudley Dursley. Lily and James were killed when Harry was one-year-old, so he was given to his Aunt and Uncle. Except his uncle is an alcoholic and abuses Harry. So I have been asked to step in and take custody." said Penny, giving them the cliff-notes verison. Piper clapped her hand over her mouth in the process and mumbled,

"When can we get him?" Penny smiled. Piper was always one for immediate action. Phoebe spoke up next.

"He can stay in my room and I'll sleep with Piper. And I'll go out by some new clothes. Maybe some toys too...and some food. Do you know what he likes?" Phoebe may be a handful, but she had the biggest heart of anyone.

"Does he need to visit a doctor? I'll book him with Doctor Chilton immediately. Just to diagnose him, then he'll tell us. Harry has no need to know, he's too young." Prue always had to be in charge, which isn't always that bad, but she can be controlling. As she babbled on and called the doctor Penny told Piper and Phoebe she would be back in about and hour but if she was late not to worry. Ignoring their other questions Penny walked out of the house and down the street.

Penny entered an alley and said,

"All right Sam." the blue lights were formed again and Sam appeared before, except he wasn't alone. A man about 30 or so was with him. The man had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Penny, I'd like you to meet Harry's whitelighter, Leo." Leo smiled and Penny said,

"Blessed Be. Will you tell me about his condition?" Leo nodded and cleared his throat.

"Well, his bedroom is a cupboard under the stairs. So he gets sick a lot, particularly after his Uncle has beat him. They don't bring him to the hospital, especially when Harry needed it 3 months ago when he broke his left arm. Now he's gotten strep throat for probably the 6th time this year. I think his tonsils need to come out, but I'm not sure. He can barely talk. And he's arm bothers him some days, a factor from not setting it and healing it properly. I do what I can when he's asleep but it doesn't do much good. I'm not suppose to let him know about me yet, until then I'm just his family's repair man. I've brought him lunch a few times and fixed him up after a beat down once, but other than that, I "live" just down the street and fix his house and am a good friend." Penny nodded thoughtfully.

"Ok, well come on boys, lets get him out of here." Taking Leo and Sam's hand they orbed out of the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I prolly wouldn't be on the internet writing my ideas. Lmao No, unfortunately, Harry Potter does not belong to me but the oh-so talented J. K. Rowling. Let us all bow down to her bows

Charmed is not mine either, It belongs to the people at WB. I tried to get them to sell it to me but they won't accept my generous offer of $50. ;-) lmao But Chris is definitely mine...but that's another story for another day :-) lmao

_Mind speech_

/parseltongue/

:signing:

"Regular talk" -d'uh lmao

"_In spite of everything, I still believe people are really good at heart." -Anne Frank_

Chapter Two

Don't Mess With Penelope Haliwell

Leo orbed them in front of a house. It's lawn was bright green and it had a very expensive car in the driveway. Penny eyed the house and it's surroundings with a raised eyebrow.

"There goes my theory that they couldn't afford proper medical care." Leo nodded and said,

"Vernon Dursley is the head of a firm that makes drills called Grunnings." Penny raised her eyebrows higher and was now eyeing the house with distaste.

"Ok, well, hears how its going to go. I'm going to tell them if they don't hand over the boy I will personally make sure that social services makes a visit. And then I will get him out of there."

"Don't do anything drastic Penny please." pleaded Sam. Turning to him she narrowed her eyes at him and said,

"Allow me to make this perfectly clear to you. I am not leaving this house without the boy. You know that, and they will learn too." Sam and Leo nodded at the angered Haliwell and Leo said,

"Perhaps I'll go in now, claiming I have to fix something, and tell Harry to pack?"Penny nodded her approval and Leo turned and walked up the walkway.

"Five minutes!" she called to his retreating back. He nodded and entered the house without knocking. Penny looked at her watch, clocking five minutes. Suddenly Sam tapped her on the shoulder and said,

"I have to go, my other charge is in trouble. Leo will orb you and Harry home ok?" Penny nodded and he was gone.

* * *

Five minutes later Penny walked up to the house and knocked firmly on the door. There was some crashing and groaning and movement before the door swung open and revealed a thin, bony necked, browned haired woman. She narrowed her eyes distastefully at Penny and said in a snotty voice,

"Can I help you?" Penny raised an eyebrow and said,

"No. May I come in?" Penny didn't wait for an answer but instead pushed gently past the lady and into the house.

"Excuse me!" the lady said indignantly. Penny studied the lady and saw some similar resemblances. Her high cheek bones where an instant giveaway.

"You must be Petunia Evans." she looked Penny for a second before replying,

"I haven't been Petunia _Evans _for years. It's Petunia Dursley now. Who are you?" Penny smiled what she hoped appeared to be a warm smile and said,

"I am a cousin. Not sure how distant now, but still a cousin, just the same. And, I am here to take Harry." Petunia now full out glared at Penny and said,

"You can bring ice cream to him here, if that's where you're thinking of going. Honestly I don't think Harry's feeling too well so I think it's best if he stay here."

"Actually, not only do we have a misunderstanding but a thorough disagreement. I'm here, to take Harry away from you and your abusive husband. So I _don't_ think it's best if he stay here. In fact, I think that if he stays here, he may die. So, if you'll excuse me..." Penny again pushed past Petunia and walked to a staircase. There was a door in the side of it, and Leo was bent over, talking to who Penny could only assume as Harry inside the little room. Suddenly, a big man came up and knocked Leo roughly to the side, slamming him head first into the wall. Leo lay there motionless for a moment, before struggling to stand up, his nose bleeding bad and a cut in his forehead.

"Excuse me Mister Dursley." Vernon narrowed his eyes at her and said in a slurry voice,

"W-who a-are you?"

"I am someone you just don't wanna mess with. Now, I suggest you stop pushing around that man and hand over the boy. Or I will be forced to use my magic." Vernon's tiny little eyes got smaller in fear as Penny offered Leo her hand without taking her eyes off Vernon.

"You! Your-your one of them!" he slurred. "This bo-boy will not grow up like that. He will b-be normal!" Petunia came to stand next to her husband.

"You said you're a cousin? What did you say your name is?"

"I didn't." Penny answered her, her eyes cold and challenging.

"You're a Haliwell, aren't you! You're just like my sister! With her premonitions and her special powers! You're worst than my sister! Get out of my house!" Petunia yelled shrilly. She placed her hands on Penny's shoulders and turned her around, before shoving her roughly towards to door. Penny stumbled, before whipping around. Her eyes flashed dangerously at the couple as they closed the cupboard closed. She flicked her arm casually at the door and it flew open. Another flick of her wrist and the Dursleys went flying backwards.

"YOU-YOU-BITCH!" Vernon yelled, struggling to get up.

"Actually, I'm a witch." Penny said, before flicking her wrists and they froze. Penny sighed, looking at the frozen Leo.

"Honestly, whitelighters can be such a pain." she muttered, before flicking her wrists at Leo. He unfrozen instantly, eyeing the Dursleys with great dislike. Leo immediately got up and rushed to the cupboard.

"Hey Harry. Come on, you're ok, you're safe." slowly, Leo coaxed a messy black haired brilliant green eyed boy out of the cupboard. Penny gasped as soon as she saw him; he couldn't be any thicker than a pencil, and was as pale as a vampire. His eyes were sunken in and were blood shot. He eyed Penny with big, reproachful emerald green eyes. They were so dull and cold, and showed no emotion but Penny's empathic power showed her fear and pain, lots of pain.

"Alright Harry. It's alright, don't be afraid. I'm Penny. I've come to take you away from them. Ok?" very slowly Harry nodded. Penny smiled warmly at him.

"Ok, come stand behind me. Leo, go with him." clinging to Leo they walked slowly around Penny until she stood in front of them. She flicked her wrists, and the Dursleys unfroze. They looked at Harry and Leo and then at Penny before Vernon yelled,

"What did you do to us!" Penny narrowed her eyes at them and said,

"I demand that you handover every single thing that Lily Potter left to her son."

"Never! He will get it when I feel it is time!" Petunia spat angerly from behind her massive husband.

"_In this time and in the place_

_Give me the items I displace_

_Give me the things the Potters left their son_

_And leave the wretched Dursleys with none." _

Penny chanted, having enough of their foolish shinanagins. There was a bang as the attic door flew open overhead. It was another moment before a huge trunk came soaring down the stairs and landed in front of Penny. Another moment and a draw full of jewels followed the trunk. It landed on top of the trunk. The was a gasp from Petunia as her pair of diamond earrings flew off her ears and into the draw. Last to come was a rack full of clothes, both ladies and mens. Cloaks, robes, everything.

"Is that all?" she called out into the house. A few golden trinkets and expensive vases flew to her and she asked again,

"Is that all?" when there was no answer, Penny walked daringly up to the Dursleys.

"You will sign these papers, stating that you handed custody of Harry over to me, and I will not hear a word from you, unless I say, is that understood?" the Dursleys quivered with fear, and nodded. Penny snapped, and a pen and official papers were handed over to Vernon. He signed them quickly and said,

"Now will you leave?"

"Hear and now

I say you forget

Where this place is!"

Petunia said lamely trying to cast a spell. Penny frowned, and Petunia bought that she had actually forgotten, before Penny raised an eyebrow at her and said,

"You know, it's a shame. I could have taught you to be an awesome witch." she clicked her tongue, and saw a spark of hope in Petunia's eyes, something that she knew she hadn't had in years. But Penny turned and walked back to Leo. She took Harry's hand, and Leo's hand. Leo grabbed the stuff and with a sarcastic waved they orbed away.

* * *

hehe! a review! MASSIVE THANX TO **SerinaN** AND **VampireatHeart! **Your reviews keep me going Vampire and Serina, so PLZ KEEP IT UP!

Lexa 33


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I prolly wouldn't be on the internet writing my ideas. Lmao No, unfortunately, Harry Potter does not belong to me but the oh-so talented J. K. Rowling. Let us all bow down to her bows

Charmed is not mine either, It belongs to the people at WB. I tried to get them to sell it to me but they won't accept my generous offer of $50. ;-) lmao But Chris is definitely mine...but that's another story for another day :-) lmao

_Mind speech_

/parseltongue/

:signing:

)Written(

"Regular talk" -d'uh lmao

"_To be or not to be, that is the question." -Shakespeare_

Chapter Three

His New Life

Harry, Penny, Leo and the stuff appeared in the alleyway where they had orbed from. Immediately Leo walked over and said,

"Harry, do you mind? I'm going to try and help your throat." Harry stared at him.

"He's a healer Harry. He will place his hands over your throat and hopefully it will make your throat better." Harry nodded slowly, before making the motion of pad and paper with his hands. Penny conjured a pad of paper and a pen and handed it to Harry, who immediately started writing something down.

)Thank you. Who are you?(

"My name's Penelope. I'm a relative. You don't have to talk if you don't want to Harry." Harry nodded.

)Thank you. Do I ever have to go back there?( Penny shook her head.

)Never?( Penny nodded.

"Never Harry. Never."

)Thank you so, so much. Leo can make my throat stop hurting?(

"Yea, I can. Hold still for a moment," Leo placed his hands over Harry's throat. There was a white light and Harry wrote,

)It doesn't hurt anymore! Thank you!(

"Your welcome. I'll help you with that luggage." Leo lifted the trunk and Penny picked Harry up and followed him to the Manor.

"Girls! I'm home with Harry!" Penny yelled. There was some shuffling and Prue, Piper and Phoebe came into the parlor. Penny gently placed Harry down and said,

"I found this nice strong man to help me bring Harry's trunk up the driveway. Thank you John, you can go put it in the attic." Leo was now completely transformed. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and was about 3 inches taller than usual. He climbed the steps, and Penny turned back to the girls. Harry clung to Penny's pants for security.

"Harry, these are my granddaughters, Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Girls, this is Harry, your cousin." Phoebe went into a skwat and took Harry's hands.

"Hello Harry. How does your throat feel?" Phoebe and the girls waited patiently while Harry scribbled something down on the pad in his 6-year-old handwriting.

)Fine. Thank you for saving me.( Phoebe looked up and her sisters, her eyes soft and tender. They had saved him? Phoebe hugged him and said,

"No problem. Your safe here. We'll protect you." Harry hugged her back, thinking _Thank god. I'm finally safe..._

Five Years Later...

Harry thumped down the stairs in his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Good morning Harry!" said Penny happily.

:Good Morning Grams. What's for breakfast: Harry signed back to her. When Harry had moved there, they had signed him up (A/N hehe...) For signing classes. This way Harry didn't have to write everything down, and they had all learned sign language. He then went back to school, and all his classmates and the teachers had learned sign language from him gradually.

"Pancakes. What are you doing today Harry?" Penny asked as she placed a heaping stack of pancakes in front of him. He took a bite and signed,

:Kyle, Chelsea, Myles, Oliver, Alii, Caitlin and I are going to go to the park. If that's ok:

"That's fine Harry! Whose's going with you?" asked Penny. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

:Well, uh, Alii's mom is going to give her her cell phone to use in case of an emergency. Is that ok: Harry waited Penny to answer.

"Alright Harry. But you be careful!" Penny warned.

:We will don't worry! Thanks so much Grams: Harry shoved the last bite of pancake into his mouth and stood to race out of the room.

"Don't forget Piper and Phoebe are coming to visit for a few weeks today Harry!"

:I won't forget! I couldn't! I can't wait to see them: Penny smiled as the boy took off up the stairs. She cleaned the dishes, and was drying the last pan when the boy appeared again. He had grown up quite a bit in 5-years, as was expected. But he still had messy unmanageable black hair and glasses that helped his emerald green eyes see. And he still had that lightening bolt scar on his forehead. He was wearing tan cargo jeans and a motocross t-shirt on. He loved to go dirt biking, and soon he would enter his first motocross competition.

:Bye Grams: he signed.

"When will you be back?" she asked. "Piper and Phoebe are coming in at 6."

:I'll be back by 5:30 at the latest: he signed excitedly to her. Penny laughed and said,

"Alright! Have fun!" and he took off out the door.

* * *

I'm really sorry this isn't longer! But I'm not at my house, so I don't really have a lot of time! then next one will be longer, I promise! Thanks to:

**athenakitty: **Penny did get back at the Durlseys. The earrings Peuntia was wearing and all that stuff was very expensive. THERE'S A MONEY ISSUE? jumps out of chair in surprise, knocking the chair over. Looks wildly around !WHAT MONEY ISSUE! lol

**korrd: **again, im really sorry about the length. If it makes you feel any better my Zoey 101 Charmed xover got even less words I think :-/

Please keep reading and reviewing, and I'm sorry again, but bare with me people!

33 Lexa


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I prolly wouldn't be on the internet writing my ideas. Lmao No, unfortunately, Harry Potter does not belong to me but the oh-so talented J. K. Rowling. Let us all bow down to her bows

Charmed is not mine either, It belongs to the people at WB. I tried to get them to sell it to me but they won't accept my generous offer of $50. ;-) lmao But Chris is definitely mine...but that's another story for another day :-) lmao

_Mind speech_

/parseltongue/

.:signing:.

)Written(

"Regular talk" -d'uh lmao

_Lives of great men all remind us_

_We can make our lives sublime_

_And, departing, can leave behind_

_Footprints in the sands of time_

Chapter Four

The Return of the Sisters

"HARRY! OVER HERE!" Harry looked around wildly and saw his friends Alii and Kyle waving at him. He ran over and signed:

:Hey guys, where's Caitlin, Chelsea, Myles and Oliver:.

"They're on their way. Caitlin says she has this new neighbor named Gabrielle. She coming too."

.:Ok. How are we suppose to teach her how to sign:. Harry asked uncertainly.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out. Don't worry. Look here they are. CAITLIN OVER HERE!" the trees moved and whispered with the sounds of children's voices. Harry looked up suddenly and glanced around. Turning, Harry took off down the playground. He stopped before a girl with black hair and gray eyes. Leaning forward she whispered something in his ear. He laughed.

_I think I've seen you on the grid a few times. _The girl answered,

"A few times? I'm on the Grid _all_ the time. Don't you talk?" Harry shook his head.

_No. No I don't. _The girl shrugged.

"Are there anymore like us?" she asked, looking around. Harry nodded.

_There's another girl, her name is Chelsea Black. She'll be here today. She's on her way. _

"I'm Gabrielle by the way. Gabrielle Lawson. But you can call me Gabby."

_I'm Harry Potter. Just Harry. Do you know sign language?_

_No, but I'm sure I could learn. I'm a quick learner. I learned Japanese in an hour. Hungarian in an hour and a half. So start teaching._

* * *

Gabby was moving onto big words like _dangerous _and other long lettered words when Chelsea, Myles and Oliver finally arrived. Before Chelsea was even in view, Harry and Gabby looked up. They smiled at each other, before turning to look towards the slide. Not a moment later Chelsea appeared, smiling. Harry and Gabby jumped to their feet, and Chelsea ran into Harry.

"Harry!" she squealed, hugging him. Harry pulled away and signed,

.:Hey Chelsea! This is Gabby. She's one too.:.

"Hi Gabby. I'm Chelsea, this is Myles, and that's Oliver." Gabby smiled widely at them and waved.

"BEAT YA TO THE SLIDE!" Chelsea hollered, before taking off to the slide.

* * *

20 minutes later, Harry stopped and looked at his watch. 5:24.

.:Guys, I have to go. Piper and Phoebe are coming home. I have to be home.:. Harry informed the group.

"Alright. We'll stop by tomorrow to see Piper and Phoebe. Bye Harry!" Harry was nearly tackled as Alii, Caitlin, and Chelsea rushed over and hugged him.

"Uh guys? Harry can't breathe." Gabby said, with a giggle.

"Sorry Harry!" they said, and sprung away.

"Bye Harry!" Myles, Oliver and Kyle said. Harry waved before unlocking his bike and speeding down the street.

* * *

"Harry? Is that you?" Grams called as she heard the front door open. Two loud knocks confirmed that. Harry came bounding into the kitchen.

.:Are we making Piper and Phoebe dinner:. Harry asked.

"Yup. Spaghetti. Hey, could you get me the strainer?" Harry scuttled to the cabinet and produced the strainer.

"How was the park?"

.:Good. We met a new girl, named Gabrielle, or Gabby. She's like me and Chelsea.:.

"That's awesome. We should invite her over for dinner. Does she live nearby?"

.:She lives next to Cait.:.

"Oh! It's ready. And just in time too, I have to pick up the girls. Leo's just a yell away."

.:I never understood how Leo could not be in the house but still be 'just a yell away'.:.

"Yes well, never you mind. He won't come unless it was an emergency, so don't call him otherwise, understand?" Harry rolled his eyes.

.:Yes ma'am.:.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes. Go watch TV." Harry flipped on the TV and listened as the door closed.

Harry watched Power Rangers, and the red ranger was just about to call on the zords when he heard the door opened. He got up and raced into the parlor.

"Hey Harry!" Piper said, and hugged him as he flew into her open arms. He rushed over and hugged Phoebe next, before signing,

.:Hi Piper! Hi Phoebe! I missed you:.

"We missed you too honey!"

.:We made you dinner:. Harry said, rushing them into the kitchen. .:I'm starving:. Laughing, Piper and Phoebe followed, with Penny. As Harry placed the spaghetti on the table, and Piper put the bowl of sauce next to it, there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it!" Penny said. She rushed to the door and flung it open.

"Prue!" Penny said, in a mixture of surprise and shock. Prue had a suitcase and looked positively miserable.

"Grams! I'm so sorry to just bust in on you like this, but I didn't know where else to go! I quit school and was kicked out of my dorm and," she babbled as she was ushered into the house by Grams. "I spent my last bit of money getting here. If I could just stay a while please-"

"Of course! Come in Prue, you're welcome here anytime. We were just sitting down for dinner! Girls! Harry! Prue's back! Set a place for her at the table please Harry!" Harry, who had poked his head out of the kitchen when he heard Grams yelling, nodded.

.:Hi Prue! I missed you:. Harry signed.

"I missed you too sweetie!" Prue said. Harry beamed at them before racing into the kitchen to set another place at the table. Prue hung up her jacket before hugging Grams.

"Thank you so much Grams." she said. Penny pulled away and looked at her granddaughter, who was near tears.

"Anytime sweetie." Grams said. Suddenly Harry came flying out of the kitchen. He hugged Prue.

.:Everything's ready! Let's eat I'm starved:. Prue and Grams laughed and they went into the kitchen.

"Hey Prue!" Piper said, hugging her older sister.

"Hey Piper. Hey Pheebs!" Prue hugged Phoebe before sitting down at the table. As soon as everyone was seated at the table Harry reached for the spaghetti.

* * *

"That was excellent Harry!" Piper said, smiling at the little boy who had spaghetti sauce all over his face.

.:Thanks! But Grams did most of the work.:. Harry admitted.

"Good job Grams." Piper said nodding at Grams. Grams smiled and said,

"Piper, Phoebe, Prue. I went the doctors today." there was an instant silence. "I'd like you all to move back home."

"Of course we will Grams." said Prue instantly. Piper agreed, nodding.

.:So you're moving back in:. Harry asked. Phoebe nodded, smiling; but her eyes held something else.

.:Awesome! You can come to my competitions:. Harry signed, smiling.

"Which reminds me, tomorrow is regionals. So early to bed, early to rise, right mister?" Grams said. Harry nodded before racing out of the room. They laughed and Piper picked up the phone.

"What are you doing?" Grams asked.

"Calling the movers. We're coming home." said Piper, with a small sad smile on her face.

* * *

Va la! Another chappie! I actually got it out! Hehe. Ok, about Chapter Three. There's a small problem. In this story, Harry was born in 1989. And Grams took him away in the year 1995. So, Harry turns 11 in the year 2000. And in the last chapter Harry was supposedly 11. Well, Grams dies in 1998, when Harry is 9. So Grams never actually sees Harry off to Hogwarts. But Prue does. So, Chapter Three is set two years after Harry was taken away, when Harry is 8. So was this chapter, just incase you didn't figure that out.

**Reviews:** OMFG! I read my reviews! I nearly cried! 16 reviews, and only one semi-flame out of them! I FEEL LIKE I WON A FRICKIN' GRAMMY! (Hahahahahahahahaha lmao) I WON A FRICKIN' GRAMMY I'M TELLING YOU! I'd like to thank the following people: -tear-

**athenakitty: **at Gringotts? It's the same way it was like when Harry was with the Dursleys in the books. He deson't know about it yet. Harry didn't learn anything from Grams, because although Harry experienced orbing and the like when he was taken away his memory had been erased. When he remembers that time all he remembers is Grams leading him out of the house then it blacks out and Grams told him that he passed out then. hehe. Dumbledore may or may not feel the rath of Grams, but he will certainly feel the rath of the Sisters. But _Grams _will be in a lot of trouble with Dumbledore. :-) hehe. Review again! Hope you like the chapter!

**Daire-Floresta: **I'm glad you like it! I hope to here from you again:-D

**VampireatHeart: **I'm glad you're ok with the shortness. This chapters' long than the rest :-D

**bandgsecurityaw: **hehe, tricky name to spell :-D I'm glad you like it!

**egastin77: **i know it's so hard to find a few good ones! I've only found one or two, so I decided to make one :-D hehe.

**1nderland pixie: **OMG YOU SAID IT'S AMAZING! honestly, i'm like freaking out becuz I feel so special! thank you! enjoy!

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: **I'm glad it's believable. The explaination was a page long in Wordperfect:-O lol Yeah it was hard about the girls not having thier powers back, but they're about to get them soon, so0o...yeah, Grams was pissed lol Well, I'm not sure about the whole thing about Dumbeldore and Harry not talking is going to go over, but it is going to be a shock. Here's your update :-)

**ApocSM: **GRASIAS! i cant spell, hehe, but you get what I'm trying to say, right? lol

**asvaldason: **i'm glad that we're all under agree that I'm not plagarizing. :-) I'd like the link to Corwalch's website plz! Send it to plz

**Fallen-Legacy88: **send me your story! I'd love to read it!

About this part:

_I think I've seen you on the grid a few times. _The girl answered,

"A few times? I'm on the Grid _all_ the time. Don't you talk?" Harry shook his head.

_No. No I don't. _The girl shrugged.

"Are the anymore like us?" she asked, looking around. Harry nodded.

_There's another girl, her name is Chelsea Black. She'll be here today. She's on her way. _

"I'm Gabrielle by the way. Gabrielle Lawson. But you can call me Gabby."

_I'm Harry Potter. Just Harry. Do you know sign language?_

_No, but I'm sure I could learn. I'm a quick learner. I learned Japanese in an hour. Hungarian in an hour and a half. So start teaching._

WELL,that part is supposed to be mysterious. It goes with my clue from before. _Harry is a color_. Hehe, I don't think any of you guessed. You won't find out about that for a while. Not for at least 5 chappies. Which brings me to my next subject of business. Would you all like long chapters with me updating every few _weeks _or would you like short chapters with me updating about every week or so? Polls are open :-)

And the next business, the next few chapters are going to be just the summers. Like, from when Harry gets out of Hogwarts to when he goes back. If it says 11th Summer, that means that's the summer when Harry turned 11, or when he got his letter. Harry's 12th summer would be the summer when he's going into his 2nd year. Get it? I hope so.

So that it. I think. NO WAIT! Hehe, there was something in this chapter that you may have noticed. It's mentioned twice in this **_update_**. (Notice it was the update and not the chapter, meaning it could be in both, or one, and w/e i may have just blown the cover :-P) For some of you it might have jumped out at you. For others, you may be completely oblivious. You'll find out about that in the same chapter as when you find out what Harry is. :-) So go on. Review. Please:'( I love getting your reviews. Like I stated earlier, I got 16 and I FEEL LIKE I WON A FRICKIN' GRAMMY! Imagine how I'll feel if you review even MORE! Lol

3 Lexa


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I prolly wouldn't be on the internet writing my

ideas. Lmao No, unfortunately, Harry Potter does not belong to me but the oh-so talented J. K.

Rowling. Let us all bow down to her bows

Charmed is not mine either, It belongs to the people at WB. I tried to get them to sell it to me but

they won't accept my generous offer of $50. ;-) lmao But Chris is definitely mine...but that's

another story for another day :-) lmao

_Mind speech_

/parseltongue/

.:signing:.

)Written(

"Regular talk"-d'uh lmao

_Are you happy out there in this great wide world?_

_Do you think about your sons?_

_Do you miss your little girl?_

Chapter Five

Saying Goodbye

9thSummer

It was some of the saddest days of Harry's life. He sat on the stairs, his eyes watering with tears as everyone talked in the rooms under him.

'I don't understand!' he thought, not for the first time. 'Why can't she just come back? Why did

she have to go? Who's going to take care of me?'

"Harry?" called three voices, before three very pretty woman walked up the stairs together.

'Stupid question.' Harry thought again. Phoebe sat down to his right and wrapped her arms

around him. Piper came and sat at his other side, and took his hands in hers. Soft, caring hands

on his head alerted Harry to where Prue was. Burying his face in his hands he let out a sob.

Another followed, and soon he was sobbing uncontrollably. Phoebe hugged him tighter and

through his tears he saw Phoebe sobbing too. In fact, so was Piper. Prue was the only one who

wasn't; her comforting arms wrapped around the three of them. She made soothing noises, trying to comfort them. And then Harry fell into the darkness.

When Harry woke up he found he was in his bedroom. He rubbed his eyes-they hurt a lot. There

was a warm figure next to him. In fact, warm bundles of hardness were all around him. He

blinked, wondering why it was so dark.

'It smells really good too.' Harry thought to himself. But suddenly he realized his arms were

wrapped around something. Harry started to panic: since he started signing his arms and his

hands were a major lifeline. He pulled his head up and was surprised to see a head of curly dark

brown hair was what he was holding. He knew instantly who it was-Chelsea. Looking around his

bed he saw Caitlin, Alii and Gabby right near him, and Myles, Kyle and Oliver near his feet. He

rested his head back down. Chelsea groaned as twisted to face him. Her eyes fluttered open and

she smiled sadly at him.

_What are you guys doing here?_ Harry asked her.

_Well, we came to see you, but Piper and Phoebe said you were asleep upstairs. Our parents said we could wait for you to wake up, and we just ended up falling asleep. Are you mad?_

Harry shook his head. _You guys are the best friends I could ever have. _

_Thanks Harry._ Harry smiled at Chelsea who smiled back.

"I'm going to miss Grams too Harry." she said softly, her eyes filling with tears.

_So do I. _

"Harry? Chels? You awake?" Harry ad Chelsea's head darted up and they looked around wildly for the speaker. It was Alii.

"Hey Alii. How did you sleep?" Chelsea asked, as she and Harry sat up.

"Good. What about you guys."

"Fine."

.:Fine. Thanks for staying Alii.:.

"We'd never leave you Harry. No matter what." Caitlin said, groaning and sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at Harry.

"No matter what." Gabby echoed, and sat up as well.

"Jussa nuder minnute Mommy." Myles said, groaning and rolled over.

"I can go toda potty by myself." Kyle said, shielding his eyes from the sleep and yanking the blankets over his head.

"NOT THE PENCIL!" Oliver said loudly in his sleep, before, "AHHH!" with a thump he tumbled out of bed, causing the other two boys to jolt awake.

"Whooseawasit?" Myles as groggily. The three boys looked before glaring at the girls and Harry who were laughing hysterically.

"Good morning boys!" Chelsea said after their giggles had subsided.

"I'm hungry. What are we doing here? I'm sorry about Grams Harry. Can we eat?" Myles said in one breath.

"Me too. We slept here last night. Me too. Yes." Gabby rambled off. The group climbed out of bed and silently treaded down the stairs. Piper was walked by holding a vase.

"Morning Piper." Caitlin said, yawning.

"Ah!" Piper jumped, causing her to drop the vase. But with a motion of her hands it froze in mid air.

"Whoa!" said the entire group.

"Piper, what-oh dear." said Phoebe, as she and Prue came into the room. They stared at the vase, to the kids, then back again.

"You can't tell anyone. It has to be an absolute secret, ok?" the eight kids nodded.

"Harry thinks it's cool. He wants to know what Phoebe and Prue's powers are." said Gabby. The Sisters stared at her.

"How do you do that? It's always either you or Chelsea. He didn't sign anything, how do know?" Prue asked. The three exchanged glances.

(A/N Gabby's mind thoughts will be in **_Italic Bold, _**Harry will be in _just italic _and Chelsea's will be in _Italic Underline._"

_I think we should tell them._

_**They're kind of like us now anyway. **_

_I agree. We keep their secret they keep ours. _

(MAJOR AUTHOR NOTE: HERE'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! Mind you, you may want to do some research. Do a google search for it, or watch the movie. CAN I GET A DRUM ROLL PLEASE? ...)

"We're Indigo children." said Chelsea, breaking the silence that had befallen them. (TADA! Watch the movie Indigo. It explains it great. Or Google it for more info than I can give u)

"I think I saw that in the Book of Shadows. I didn't read it though."

"Well, lets go read it." the group trooped up the stairs and into the attic. They sat down and Phoebe opened the Book of Shadows and read.

"Indigo Children are different." Piper snorted and said,

"That's a great opening sentence." Prue and Phoebe silenced her with similar looks and Phoebe continued. "They hold unique abilities that set them apart from the average child. The name people have branded these children with is an indication of the color of their auras and is indicative of the Third Eye Chakra, which represents intuition and psychic ability. They are often rebellious, especially to authority or systems they don't believe work, e.g. the education system, for example. They're often non-conformists and often emotionally and sometimes physically sensitive and fragile. They are academically talented and often psychically gifted as well. They can very often be labeled ADD and either very empathic (in both senses of the word) and compassionate or cold and insensitive. A major factor is that they are wise beyond their years, making them difficult to live with and are call the "wet blanket." Indigos have come into this world with difficult challenges to overcome. Their extreme levels of sensitivity are hard to understand and appreciate by parents who don't share this trait. Their giftedness is unusual in such high numbers. Their nonconformity to systems and to discipline will make it difficult to get through their childhood years and perhaps even their adult years. It is also what will help them accomplish big goals such as changing the educational system, for instance. Being an Indigo won't be easy for any of them, but it foretells a mission. The Indigo Children are the ones who have come to raise the vibration of our planet! These are the primary ones who will bring us the enlightenment to ascend." there was a silence.

"That's all it says. Except for, 'Indigos are a figure of light.'"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I prolly wouldn't be on the internet writing myideas. Lmao No, unfortunately, Harry Potter does not belong to me but the oh-so talented J. K.Rowling. Let us all bow down to her bows

Charmed is not mine either, It belongs to the people at WB. I tried to get them to sell it to me but they won't accept my generous offer of $50. ;-) lmao But Chris is definitely mine...but that's another story for another day :-) lmao

Ok, sorry the last chapter ended so oddly. Also, AngelAriel, I want to thank you for putting me down as one of your favorite authors. If anyone else did this, thank you! I only happened to look at AngelAriel's thing and saw it. This is the chapter where Dumbledore and Grams butt heads. It not very eventive, but it won't be the lsat of the bash. Enjoy the chappie:-)

_Mind speech_

"_Announcer 1 talking." Ray_

"_**Annoucer 2 Talking." Bob**_

/parseltongue/

.:signing:.

)Written(

"Regular talk"-d'uh lmao

"_Some things have to be believed to be seen." -Ralph Hodgson_

Chapter Six

Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes

11thSummer

"GO FOR THE GOLD POTTER!" Prue yelled at the top of her lungs as Harry went flying past on his dirt-bike followed by about 6 other bikers. She laughed as she and Phoebe high-fived. They heard him yell as the adrenaline overtook him.

"_Potter's in the lead! Bob, this kid is amazing! He's racing with kids over half his age!" _said the announcer over the loud speaker.

"**_This kid is amazing! I've got to tell you Ray I've been watching him since he started when he was 6. Now 5 years later he's racing with kids who are 17, 18 even 19 years old!" _**

"_Well, he's only got 2 laps left so if he can keep a strong hold on this lead he'll take the gold, AGAIN!"_

"_**Heck, at the rate he's going he'll be professional at 15!"**_

"_I'd pay to see that! Now, most people didn't think that he'd be back because 2 years ago he suffered the loss if his manager and Grandmother, Penelope Halliwell. But here he is."_

"_**Whose managing him now Ray?"**_

"_Well Bob, now he's under the care of one of his aunts, Prudence Halliwell. There she is now, with her youngest sister Phoebe Halliwell." _

"_There's only one more lap to go and young Harry Potter is in the lead."_

"_**He's the black and green #6 that just went whizzing by, just case you missed him."**_

"_But what's this Bob? Number 19, Sean Laudantis, an 18 year old from Arizona is on Potter's tail!"_

"_**Potter better pull ahead or he'll lose the gold!"**_

"_Not to mention I won't be able to go home tonight!"_

"_**Ray, have you been betting again?"**_

"_They're nearing the finish line! That familiar spark is in Potter's eyes Bob, he's about to pull off something spectacular! Whether or not it's winning the gold, we're about to find out!"_

"_**There they go! It's the last jump! And-and-and-and Potter and Laudantis are over the finish line! I'm telling you Ray that was neck and neck! They're going to have to consult the picture for that one." **_

Prue and Phoebe rushed over to Harry, where he was sitting on his bike with his helmet off, waiting for the results. Prue hugged him tightly and lifted him up off his bike.

"God I love you kid!" she yelled to him over the commotion.

"_**And the judges say-"**_

"_If we could have a drum-roll please?"_

Then, in unison,

"_**Harry James Potter has pulled it off again! By a nose! People, if you could only see this picture, when we say it was close, we mean by a hair on Potter's messy black head!"**_

* * *

"CONGRATULATIONS HARRY!" Piper and Leo yelled when Harry walked into the Manor.

.:Thanks you guys! I can't believe I won:.

"Believe it buddy! You're the best this side of Mississippi!"Prue said, as they all beamed at him.

"Come on in! I made some lunch-your favorite Harry! Macaroni and cheese with hot dogs and grilled cheese with ketchup and breadcrumb sauce!"

"I certainly hope I'm not imposing." Piper's eyes grew wide at the man who had just answered the door. Prue and Phoebe and Harry spun around to see a man with long white hair and a long white beard, and half moon glasses that held his sparkling blue eyes. Suddenly, panic stricken, Prue flung out her arm in attempt to send the man flying backwards. But he merely deflected it with a casual flick of his frail finger.

"Uhh...Piper!" Piper flicked her wrists, but he deflected that too and walked forward. He kneeled before Harry and said,

"Well Harry. Look at you. So grown up-"

"Hey! Look buddy I don't know who you are but you better get away from him."

"Ms. Halliwell. I'm not going to hurt you. I would simply like to talk. I feel you should know about Harry you may not be aware of-"

Get out of my house! The Sisters looked around wildly.

"Grams?" Piper said amazed. White orbs formed the woman that had raised them. She stood in front of the man, her arms crossed, ready to battle, even after death.

"You must be Penelope Halliwell. I've been meaning to have a few words with you." the man now narrowed his blue eyes at her.

"And you! Albus Dumbledore! Leaving-" she stopped abruptly and looked down at Harry who was staring at her.

"Hi honey." she said, and kneeled down as he hugged her. "Why don't you go into the kitchen and Phoebe will make you some hot chocolate ok?" Harry nodded and went running into the kitchen. Grams stood back up and said,

"Leaving him with those door excuses for people! Those whorebags!-"

"Grams!" Piper and Prue exclaimed.

"It was his only remaining relatives! In order for the spell to work he had to have relatives that would take him in and-"

"AND NEARLY KILL HIM? Well, obviously you skipped an important branch of his family's history!"

"YOU'RE TOO DISTANTLY RELATED! The spell wouldn't work on him! And the Durlseys would have been perfectly fine! If something was REALLY wrong I would have been alerted!" the madder each of them got, the more wind picked up in the house.

"OBVIOUSLY WE'RE A LOT SAFER THAN THOSE PEOPLE YOU PUT HIM WITH!"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF HIS HERITAGE! HE BELONGS WITH PEOPLE OF HIS OWN AGE! He belongs at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" he thrust the envelope into the air.

"HE'S NOT GOING TO THAT SCHOOL! HE'S NOT GOING TO SOME PLACE WHERE PEOPLE TREAT HIM, LIKE, LIKE, TRASH!"

"THIS IS WHERE HE BELONGS!"

"HE'S NOT GOING!"

"HE NEEDS TO LEARN TO PROTECT HIMSELF!"

"HE CAN PROTECT HIMSELF PERFECTLY FINE WITH US! WE'RE TH CHARMED ONES FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"I think I should go." the entire argument stopped and turned to face Phoebe and Harry. Everyone stared at Harry, Dumbledore, with the kind of admiration only a grandfather figure could give, and everyone else, with shock.

"Harry-" Grams tried to keep her voice calm. "Did you say something honey?" Harry cleared this throat.

"I think I should go. To that school."

_TBC_

_ 3 Lexa_

Well? See that right, blue button? Isn't it just SO enchanging? Doesnt it just make you want to press it? So go on. You know you want to. Press it...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I prolly wouldn't be on the internet writing my ideas. No, unfortunately, Harry Potter does not belong to me but the oh-so talented J. K.Rowling. Let us all bow down to her -:bows:-

Charmed is not mine either, It belongs to the people at WB. I tried to get them to sell it to me but they won't accept my generous offer of $50. ;-) But Chris is definitely mine...but that's another story for another day :-)

_Mind speech_

/parseltongue/

.:signing:.

"Regular talk"

"_Some things have to be believed to be seen." -Ralph Hodgson_

Chapter Seven

Missing, Mourning, Mutating

12thSummer

"I'M HOME!" Harry yelled into the Manor as he opened the door. He paused at the door when he got no answer. "HEY! LISTEN TO ME! I'M YELLING!" still no response. "AUNT PRUE? AUNT PIPER? AUNT PHOEBE?" Harry closed the door and walked into the kitchen. "Piper?" He walked into the sunroom and called, "Phoebe?" the door opened and they heard,

"This demon is after you for a reason Doctor." Harry ran into the room and said,

"Hey! Remember me? Honestly I think you remembered me more when I wasn't talking." Prue and Piper rushed over to him.

"Harry! Oh god honey I'm so sorry I thought you were coming home tomorrow!" Prue said hugging him, then, "How'd you go home?"

"I took a cab."

"So that's why the cab's outside waiting in front of the house?" Harry nodded sheepishly.

"I didn't have any money on me." Piper grabbed for her purse and said,

"I'll pay for it." she left out the door to pay the cabby driver.

"Harry," Prue said, motioning for the man who had entered the Manor with them to step forward. "This is our innocent. His name is Doctor-"

"PRUE!" Prue turned to look at Phoebe, who suddenly appeared at the foot of the stairs. Piper came and stood next to her.

"Phoebe!" Harry said happily, and rushed up the stairs to hug her. But suddenly a strong gush of wind blew open the door and formed the demon Shax. He sent Piper and Prue flying into a wall.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"I'm so sorry for your loss. She was so personable."

"I'm so sorry for your loss. She was a hard worker."

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Prue was a wonderful friend."

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"If I hear that one more time I'm going to scream." Harry mumbled to Phoebe. She chuckled and pulled Harry into a hug.

"I know sweetie. Why don't you go. I'm sure you and Chelsea and Gabby and Kyle and Myles and Oliver and Alii and Caitlin get out of here. You don't need to stay honey." Harry nodded and looked up at the last person he was going to shake hands with. She had brown black hair and brown eyes and pearly white teeth. Her skin was creamy white and she had blood red lips. For a moment Harry toyed with the idea that vampires had come to Prue funeral, but something was telling him it wasn't a vampire. Something was telling him that she was someone much more important. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and a wind swept threw him. He frowned at her as she smiled nervously at Phoebe and said,

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"How did you know Prue?" He asked, still frowning at her. She looked down at him and said,

"Oh, I uh, just saw her around. I go to P3 a lot. It's a great club." Phoebe smiled and said,

"Thanks." she then turned to Harry. "Chelsea's waiting for you Harry, go on ahead." she frowned at his frown and whispered in his ear,

"Enemy?" Harry shook his head and signed,

.:I don't know. But she's special. I just have this feeling. She's not an enemy though.:. he shrugged and gave the girl one last smile, before walking towards the church doors where Chelsea was seen waiting.

"I'm really-" Chelsea began as she and Harry walked down the street.

"Don't. Say it. I've heard it so much today that if I heard it again I'm going to hex the person who said it." Harry said, drawing his wand. Chelsea gave him a sideways glance and smiled.

"Fine then. Harry, I've been thinking-" but what she was thinking Harry never knew because at that very moment the cell phone, which Phoebe had slipped into his pocket, rang. Harry pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. The caller-id read "Piper Cell."

"Hello?"

"Hey honey, is that sleep over you had planned still on?" Piper's voice rang in the other end of the phone. Harry nodded, then realized she couldn't see him and said,

"Uh huh. Why?"

"No reason. It's just going to be a hectic night, and if your friends are going to sleep over they should know that."

"Hectic as in...supernaturally?" Harry asked her, raising in eyebrow at Chelsea.

"Yeah. So you're probably going to end up camping out in the sunroom, ok?"

"Yeah that's fine. Is it ok if Chelsea and I make cookies right now? Everyone will be there in like, 2 hours."

"Uh...yeah. You can ask Cole to help you if you want." Harry made a face and said,

"Um...maybe we will. Thanks Piper."

"No problem hun. Love you bye."

"Love you too, bye." Harry hung up and looked at Chelsea.

"Wanna go to my house and make cookies?" Chelsea smiled and said,

"Sure."

"Wanna ask Cole to help us?" Chelsea made a similar face that Harry had made when Piper had suggested it and said,

"I don't know what to make of him. He's very demonic, and I can sense the evil just _pouring _out of him, but then again, his human half is _very _infatuated with Phoebe, and that's when I sense his good side. I just don't know about that one." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well, I don't suppose he's going to just attack us randomly while we're baking cookies..."

"And he IS really funny...especially when he gets hurt, like when he was boiling water the other day and he wanted to see how hot it was so he stuck his hand in it." Chelsea giggled at the memory. Harry laughed as they climbed the steps and he took out his keys. He opened the door and walked in.

"Is anybody home?" no answer. Chelsea and Harry shrugged at each other and Harry called,

"UNCLE COLE!" it took a moment, but suddenly Cole shimmered in, fire ball in hand.

"Where is it?" they both blinked at him.

"Where is what?"

"The demon, or whatever was attacking you."

"Nothing's attacking us! We just wanna know if you wanna help us make cookies." it was Cole's turn to blink at them.

"Cookies?"

"Mmm hmm." Cole blinked and said,

"Making cookies? It's just soo..." he paused. "Domestic. Well, I suppose Phoebe was talking about me doing stuff like that. So, lead me to the cookie makers." Chelsea snorted.

"There's no cookie makers Uncle Cole. And there's no pre-made dough. We make it from scratch."

* * *

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF EVIL!" Cole yelled, pulling his hand out of the oven. "That hurt!" Harry and Chelsea laughed and said,

"Well of course it did! You're supposed to use potholders!" Cole scoffed.

"Why? Wouldn't it be so much easier to do this?" he snapped his fingers and the pan of cookies shimmered from inside the oven, to the top. The smell of chocolate cookies wafted through the kitchen, causing Harry and Chelsea to break into smiles.

"Isn't that personal gain? Besides, we don't have powers like that, remember?" Chelsea asked. Cole nodded, a look of consideration on his face and then said,

"It's not personal gain. You get cookies. I was helping you. It was a good deed. Now, are you going to get the door?" right after he said that the doorbell rang. Harry scowled playfully at him and muttered,

"Show off." Chelsea and Harry rushed to the door, followed by Cole, and pulled it open. It was Kyle, Oliver, Myles, Alii, Caitlin and Gabby.

"Hey guys! You can drop your stuff in the sunroom. It's going to be a very supernaturally hectic night." Gabby snorted.

"Who cares I just want one of those cookies while they're still warm!"

"You made cookies! That's so cool!" Caitlin grinned and raced into the sunroom to drop her stuff off.

* * *

"Right foot green, left hand blue." Alii called out. Harry reached over and placed his left hand on a blue spot, causing him to do a back bend. He groaned under his weight and moaned,

"I'm getting too old for this." the group chuckled and next to him Harry heard Chelsea ask for a cookie in her own awkward position. Oliver reached over and placed a cookie in her mouth. She glared at him and mumbled what was assumed her thanks. She and Harry were the only two left in the game of Twister they were playing. They heard Alii spin again.

"Left foot-" she was interrupted when a dark lighter shimmered into the room. Harry dropped to the ground, landing on his back. Pain shot through him and he moaned.

"UNCLE COLE!" Chelsea screamed, scrambling over to her friends as the dark lighter prepared its arrow. Cole shimmered in and said,

"What are we making this time? A pie! My mother used to make the best pies!"

"Behind you!" Gabby yelled as she rushed over to Harry and Chelsea. Chelsea and Gabby pulled Harry to his feet as Cole turned around, forming a fire ball in his hands in the process. The last thing they saw before they disappeared was the dark lighter dodging the energy balls and shooting its arrow...

* * *

"Harry Potter. Chelsea Black. Gabrielle Lawson. You have all been summon here today in front of the Council of Elders." a big booming voice said. All in front of them in a semi-circle was high desks, and occupying these desks where people cloaked in white and gold.

"Oh my god. Are we dead?" Gabby said, grabbing Harry and Chelsea's hands. They laughed and said,

"No, Gabrielle. We summoned you, because we have decided to bless you with powers of which you will defend yourselves with."

"Wait a second! You're giving us powers?" Chelsea said, looking around to find the source of the voice.

"Yes."

"But I'm already a wizard, remember? I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have a wand!" Harry said confused.

"We are aware of all of your backgrounds with the wand magic people. We are aware that Harry is the only one of you currently attending a School for Wizardry. But you will still be given powers. The Elder Hope has foreseen your need of them in the near future. You will each be given unique wiccan, demon, and white lighter powers. You will be a force of good, and fight along side with the Sisters when they feel you are ready. But you can not tell anyone other than those that already know about the Powers of Piper and Phoebe. Yes, Harry. This means that no one at Hogwarts is to know of your powers. Not even the Headmaster. Now, any questions?"

"Uh, yeah! You can't just fling these powers on us and not tell us what they are, and how to use them, and if they'll advance, etc. etc. etc." Gabby said irritably.

"Step forward, one by one." the three looked at each other. Slowly, Gabby stepped forward.

"Gabrielle Lawson. Your powers will consist of shape shifting, levitation, split screaming, telepathy and invisibility. Your method of transportation will be orbing and shimmering. Any questions?" Gabby shifted nervously and said,

"Yeah, what is 'split screaming'?"

"Split screaming is the ability to scream at a high pitch whine that can temporarily render your enemy paralyzed." Gabby nodded.

"Thank you." she said, then walked back to her friends and muttered,

"I think." Chelsea giggled, and stepped forward after her.

"Chelsea Black. Your powers will consist of conjuration, premonition, empathy, molecule combustion and freeze. Your transportation method will be shimmering. Any questions?" Chelsea shook her head, thanked them, and stepped down. Now it was Harry's turn. Gulping nervously he stepped into the light.

"Harry Potter. Your powers will be conjuration, telekinesis, energy balls, animal transformation and healing. Your method for transporting will be orbing. Any questions?" Harry shook his head.

"Excellent. Now go. By the time you have returned to Earth your powers will be in tact." one of the cloaked nameless figures waved an arm, and suddenly they were engulfed in white orbs. Then, the parlor of the Manor appeared before them. It was in a flash of light when Phoebe, Piper and the girl Harry had seen at the funeral were holding hands.

"I think that means you're supposed to be here." Leo said. Piper narrowed her eyes at them and said,

"Where have you-" the door burst open in a gust of wind, making Piper freeze in her sentence. Shax. Harry grabbed both Chelsea and Gabby's hands. They were trapped. He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing with all his might that they could be in his room right now, safe. Wishing, picturing them there, safe. He felt a tinging sensation, when suddenly he opened his eyes, and they were there.

"Whoa! What just happened?" Gabby asked. Chelsea shrugged.

"I think we just orbed." Harry said, stunned. They heard pounding outside the stairs as Piper, Phoebe and the mystery woman ran to the attic, and a gust of wind when Shax followed them.

"What about the others?" Chelsea asked. "They're still in the sunroom."

"They should be safe. I'm pretty sure that Piper put crystals around the sunroom while we were playing Twister." Harry said. But with a look at Gabby and Chelsea's desperate faces he sighed and said,

"I'll see if I can orb down there and check. Hold on." he closed his eyes and pictured the sunroom. He waited a moment before opening an eye. Chelsea and Gabby were standing in front of him.

"It didn't work did it." he stated it, rather than a question. Chelsea and Gabby nodded. But suddenly, Chelsea disappeared in what was an unmistakable shimmer. Harry and Gabby blinked at each other.

"Where do you think she went?" Gabby asked shakily. Harry shrugged, and opened his mouth to respond, but Chelsea suddenly appear before them. She placed a hand to her forehead, and an arm out to steady herself.

"Woo," she breathed, then grinned at Harry and said, "What a rush." Gabby giggled and Chelsea said, "They're down there still, and they're safe. Cole's with them." Harry raised an eyebrow and said,

"Ok. No one's hurt?" Chelsea shook her head.

"Well that's good. Come on, lets go downstairs." Gabby took their hands and the three 11-year-olds crept out into the hall. Suddenly someone was pounding on the stairs.

"Paige! Paige come back!" Phoebe called as she and Piper chased the girl down the stairs. But she left, closing the door with a click.

"Is the demon gone?" Harry asked. Piper and Phoebe looked up at them from the bottom of the stairs and said,

"Yes. Did I see you three orb?" Harry nodded and said,

"You may want to sit down for this. And in the sunroom, so everyone else can hear it too. We only want to explain this once."

"Yeah. We have some explaining to do as well." Piper said, leading the group into the sunroom.

* * *

**athenakitty: **ooohhh some dumbledore bashing in there. lol Harry does not know more than he lets onhe just thinks he should go cuz if this man says that he needs to learn something then...well...he just thinks he should cuz it feels right ya know? part of his "indigo senses"

**1nderland pixie:**thanks im glad you liked it!

**daydreamrose: **thanks...i was actually thinking about something like that my self...yea, motorcross is cool ive never sctually seen it or anything but ive always wanted to...

**DestinyEntwinements: **YES! HE SPOKE! CLAPS FOR HARRY! -claps- lol

**anti-thule: **i probably did know that...:shrugs:

**HevenSentHellBroken: **yes he does.

**AngelAriel:** no, harry could always talk, he just never really wanted to. and after the experience that harry went through the Halliwells really didn't push him to talk, and they didn't think he could. but he always could he just didn't want to. so he's not really pretending i guess...hehe, as you know if youve read the chapter yet, harry's not the seer...

**Rnet: **glad you liked the last chapter and here's the other!

Well, i've had LOADS of time on my hands lately cuz i was sick...so...thats why you've gotten so many updates, cuz i've had so much time off! i'm working on the next one as we speak...hope you enjoyed it.

And about the whole thing with Harry going to the Weasleys and sutff, what happens is that the Elders inform the Halliwells when the Weasleys are coming to get Harry, even when they aren't planning it, so that Harry goes to the Dursleys a few days before, that way no one knows about Harry living in San Fransisco. Because technically, Harry's out of "district" so he shouldnt be going to Hogwarts. But Harry is, becuz Dumbledore makes him, and so he has to keep up the carade that he's living on Privet Drive. Does that makes sense? If not tell me and ill explain it better.

3 Lexa...go! see the enchanting little blue button...hear it calling you name? saying, push me, push me! review! review! go on, you know you want to...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I prolly wouldn't be on the internet writing my ideas. No, unfortunately, Harry Potter does not belong to me but the oh-so talented J. K.Rowling. Let us all bow down to her -:bows:-

Charmed is not mine either, It belongs to the people at WB. I tried to get them to sell it to me but they won't accept my generous offer of $50. ;-) But Chris is definitely mine...but that's another story for another day :-)

_Mind Speech_

/parseltongue/

.:signing:.

"Regular Talking."

"_Some things have to be believed to be seen." -Ralph Hodgson_

Chapter Eight

Reincarnation? HARDLY.

13thSummer

"So, how was you're second year at Hogwarts Harry?" Paige asked as she pulled to a stop in front of a traffic light. She looked at him in the passenger seat nervously. She hadn't really had time to bond with him as she had with Piper and Phoebe. He had been away at school, and Paige had nearly died when Piper asked her to pick him up. She was good with kids at her job at social services, but she was terrible with teenagers. Harry would be turning 13 in July, (Piper and Phoebe had already started planning the surprise party,) and then he would be a dreaded 'teenager.' She had a been a terrible teen herself, her teen years were the worst of her life. She figured she should get to know him now.

"It was ok. I had to fight off a basilisk to save my best friend's little sister and stop Lord Voldemort from coming back." Paige blinked at him.

"Oh. Well. Is that a normal occurrence at Hogwarts?" Harry grinned at her, and she felt butterflies in her stomach flutter. Was that a real smile? Did she really make him laugh? Or was he faking it? Or worse, making fun of her? _Teenagers are so hard to read. _Paige thought angrily.

"Yeah, pretty much. How have your powers been? Are they developing nicely?" Paige bit back a snicker. Using the word 'develop' made it sound like something so...so...puerile.

"Yeah. They're growing fine. I've gotten pretty good at orbing and calling things." Harry smiled at her again. _I wish he would stop doing that! It's making me nervous! Do something nice Paige! Do something nice! Compliment him!_

"You're very-erm-handsome!" Paige visibly smacked herself on the forehead, causing Harry to laugh. "God, it sounded like I was coming on to you!" she said, burying her face in her hands as they pulled to another red light. Harry laughed harder and said,

"Maybe, but it was a great way to break the ice." Paige giggled which only came out as muffled giggles to Harry. She looked up as Harry said,

"It worked a lot better than my development comment."

"That was just puerile!" Paige said, laughing with him now.

"Yeah, I thought it would work. But your coming on to me worked much better." Harry said, laughing as she turned red.

"It was so embarrassing!" she said, shaking her head. Then, "Crap!" Paige swore. "I just ran a red light. Damn it, a cop's on our tail." Paige pulled over and reached over to the glove compartment to get her registration. She rolled down the window and the cop's head poked in.

"Daryl!" Harry cheered. He opened the car door and ran around the front of the car to see his friend. "How are you?" Daryl smiled at Harry and hugged him saying,

"I'm fine! How are you? On your way home from school?" Harry nodded.

"Paige and I were just getting to know each other. Unfortunately, we didn't see the red light. We're really sorry Daryl is anyone hurt? You're not going to tell Piper, or give us a ticket are you?" Paige had to hand it to the kid, he sure knew how to talk his way out of a ticket.

"No, no one was hurt, thankfully. I'm not going to tell Piper, although I'm not too sure about the ticket part though.." Daryl looked skeptically at Harry.

"Aw come on Daryl! We didn't mean it! Couldn't you just give us a warning? That's not a busy intersection!" Daryl studied Harry for a moment before sighing and saying,

"You owe me. Big time. Hi Paige." he waved to Paige, who was still in the car. She waved back. She didn't know him too well either, at least, definitely not enough to get out of paying a ticket.

Hi! Daryl." Paige ended lamely as he walked away. Harry walked back to the car and got in grinning.

"I'm useful to have around." with a corky grin of her own Paige added,

"And not just for your looks."

"I'M HOME!" Harry hollered as he entered the Manor. Paige followed him and hung her coat on the rack. She poked him in the back and said,

"If you promise not to tell Piper, watch this k?" Harry nodded and Paige took a deep breath and said, "Suitcase!" nothing happened for a moment. Harry snickered and said,

"Try 'trunk.'" Paige sneered at Harry and said,

"Fine then. Trunk." a moment later Harry's trunk formed in blue orbs in front of them. Harry nodded and said,

"Impressive. But-wait. Do you smell that?" they both paused and sniffed the air, then together-

"Piper's cookies!"

"I SO CALLED IT!"

"NO WAY SCARBOY I'M THERE FIRST!" the two went running into the kitchen, knocking into each other and knocking things off shelves. They went slamming into the kitchen, tumbling into the island. The duo giggled and grabbed some cookies. They walked of the kitchen, both holding a cookie in each hand.

"SURPRISE!" Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Chelsea all yelled together. Paige and Harry jumped backwards as Chelsea came running forward and hugged Harry.

"Welcome home Harry!" Chelsea said excitedly, drawing back and grinning at him.

"Chelsea-you've got braces! Wow you guys this is awesome!" Harry hugged Chelsea again, picked her up and spinning her around.

"Awwww. I hope I'm not interrupting any big reunion." Harry's eyes narrowed at the demon standing behind the group.

"DUCK!" Harry pulled Chelsea to the ground and an energy ball shattered the plant behind their head. Harry and Chelsea struggled to their feet and Harry flung out his arm, sending the demon crashing into a wall. Chelsea opened her hand and conjured an athame, and flung it at the demon. It hit him in the shoulder and he looked up, staring at her. She froze. The demon conjured a fire ball and threw it at them but suddenly someone with black curls came running forward.

"Harry!" Gabby yelled. She stopped, the fire ball hitting her firmly on the back. Her eyes locked with Harry's and in an instant Harry knew it was too late. Life left her eyes, and she fell to the ground. Harry and Chelsea dropped to their knees and he lifted his hands to her chest, trying to heal her. Tears streamed down Chelsea's face as she pulled Gabby's head into her lap and held her, rocking back and forth slowly.

The two were unaware of the Sisters killing the demon, or the group coming to kneel down next to them, or of Leo trying to heal Gabby. Piper pulled Harry into a hug as he stared down at his best friend, who only moments before had been all too happy to see him. Life went on mute, and time slowed down.

The next few days would be a blur for Harry. All he kept seeing was Gabby's life leaving through her eyes, her body going limb, and falling down to the ground in her arms. Her voice calling his name echoed around him, and he had terrible dreams of that moment.

* * *

The day of the funeral, a small knock rapped on his bedroom and Chelsea answered. Her eyes were red and she almost refused to look at him. They hadn't spoken since that day, and from what Harry had heard Piper whispering to her sisters, Chelsea had locked herself up in her room and refused to come out. She was indeed looking paler-skinnier-sickly. He sat on the edge of the bed, and looked up when she came in, but soon found himself unable to look at her either. The carpet pattern suddenly became far more fascinating, and he stared at his feet as he heard the door close softly. He saw her small feet in black flip flops round the corner of his bed, and the bed sunk a little as she sat next to him. They sat there together for a long moment, staring at their feet and any where but looking at each other or up. The only thing breaking the silence was Chelsea's soft sniffling.

She broke the stillness by wiping her eyes, and he looked up, finding her crying silently, but trying so desperately to stop herself. He frowned, suddenly his pity party seemed stupid. Gabby may have been one of his best friends, but Chelsea saw her everyday. They were probably closer than Gabby and Harry had been.

Harry reached out and took Chelsea's hand. She looked up, startled, not realizing he had noticed her, but as she looked into her eyes she started to sob. Harry patted her back awkwardly but if she noticed she didn't show it. She hugged him and after a moment Harry hugged her back.

A few moments later when Chelsea had composed herself she sighed, looking down at her hands.

"I heard that, you were sick. Piper said you wouldn't come out of your room.." Chelsea nodded.

"I kept trying to sleep-I just thought maybe if I woke up it would all just be a nightmare-but, I couldn't get to sleep. And every time I did fall asleep, I'd wake up screaming." she said quietly, looking at her hands again. "I don't think I can do this Harry. I can't bury my best friend." she said crying silently.

"You'll be fine. I promise. We can get through this together." Harry giving her an awkward smile. She smiled back at him.

"Thank you." Harry nodded and stood. Chelsea stood also and they walked out of the room. As They descended the stairs Chelsea took his hand. Harry jumped slightly but held her hand gently and they walked down the stairs together. Piper gave them a kind smile and ruffled Harry's hair and led them out to the car.

After the funeral, Harry, the Sisters, Chelsea and Leo walked around, cleaning up the church and grabbing Gabby's pictures from around the stations. They all headed for the door, but Harry stopped as he saw Chelsea walked slowly up to the close coffin. He walked up behind her and watched as she put her hand on the coffin.

"Be happy. And say hi to my parents for me." she whispered. Harry frowned and he took her wrist and said,

"Come on Chels." she allowed him to drag her away and they went home.

When Harry and Chelsea got home, Piper and Leo led them into the Living Room and sat them down.

"We wanted to talk to you. We don't want you to go off fighting demons. If you're fighting a demon I want you to get at least two of us so we can go with you." Leo explained. Piper took a deep breath.

"We also wanted to tell you..Leo and I, are pregnant." Harry's jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh Piper that's awesome!" Chelsea said jumping up and hugging her. Piper smiled and thanked her.

"Ok, now, lunch is in five minutes, go sit down." Piper said. Harry and Chelsea rolled their eyes at each other and Harry muttered, "She's going to be a great mom."

* * *

Ok, there have been some questions and let me just say that right now, I dont support Ginny and Harry. I just dont so there wont be any H/G in my story! For further questions review and ill respond :)

thanks for being sooooo patient! its beeen months since i updated and i just want to thank everyone who reviewed! you kept my spirit going! i had some major writers block for a long time when i didnt write a single thing! but, i got though it and i hope this chapter is satisfactory. Obviously Harry's growing up, and the next chapter should be easier to write because Chris will be in it and i love chris hahaha

please read and review-


End file.
